Devices and methods herein generally relate to machines such as printers and/or copier devices and, more particularly, to methods to provide an image alignment template on an output document.
Sometimes, when printing a document, it is important that the front and back sides are perfectly aligned (e.g. book publishing); it is very hard to adjust the alignment without any other tools. In some finishing operations, a portion of one or more pages of the document may be unusable due to the finishing process. There is no easy way to determine how to perform an image shift on a print output device in order to avoid unusable areas. The process is time consuming to figure out which are the x- or y-axes and the positive or negative direction, in addition to identifying what page in the job needs to be adjusted and what portions of a page, if any, are unusable. The process ends up being a trial and error procedure with many print runs of the job before correct final expected result are achieved, which is a waste of time and money.